Guy and Meg: Smile Through the Pain
by Aviatress
Summary: To say that Guy of Gisborne was completely distraught would be an understatement. He was in Hell. He was also in Sheriff Isabella's dungeons...alone. Well, at least he was, until a very opinionated girl was thrown in the neighbouring cell... Guy/Meg Pairing
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: This takes place just after Isabella has Guy imprisoned, and it is in Guy's POV.**

**Sorry that this is a very short chapter, I promise that there will be more action and dialogue in the next one. Any ideas, criticisms, and questions are welcome, so please review.**

**Disclaimer: All characters in this belong to the BBC, and Dominic Minghella and Foz Allan, who created it, based upon traditional legends.**

* * *

I squinted around in the darkness, trying to see if there was anything worth my attention. However, I couldn't see anything in the gaping blackness, which meant that my thoughts turned back to me. God, I hate myself. I kill without a second thought; I laugh at the pain I inflict upon people; I stabbed the only woman I ever cared about.

Marian.

A slice of pain shot through my heart. I killed her; I killed an innocent sweet woman; a woman, who over time, may have come to love me. But who in their right mind would love a heartless man? Who could see good where there is none? I clenched my jaw, so that I would not break down, although nobody could see me. Marian was a kind-hearted woman, and I ran her through.

I groaned and rolled over. The pain in my heart spread to my stomach, and I realised that I was hungry. My hand found the bread Isabella had the guards chuck at me, but I just fingered it nervously, turning it over and over. For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to eat it.

A sigh escaped from my lips. If Isabella was trying to bore me to death then she was succeeding. The hatred boiled inside of me. Hadn't I given her a better life? I had taken her out of a life of running away and poverty, and placed her in a life of content and riches. Admittedly, it is wrong to sell your sister, but given our situation, I was doing her a favour! Ungrateful little cow!

I scrunched up my eyes in the childish hope that when I opened them, all would be how it was, and Isabella would be with Thornton, out of my life for a couple more years…hopefully forever. Unfortunately when I opened them, I was still caged up in a cell in a dungeon, waiting for my death sentence.

My subconscious decided that then was a good time to kick in, sending my mind to 'I'm not going to let you think' mode, and my eyes unfocused, yet focused on one spot of the impending darkness, awaiting the inevitable.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: I want to thank BeefPie, for the immense amount of support and insight into Guy's character, especially how he sees Meg. I would also like to thank sleepingwithinwater, who has encouraged me with this story. **

**This is still in Guy's POV. I just want to say that I am being true to the storyline of Guy and Meg, at least until I near the end, so the first few chapters will be predictable… sorry about that.**

**Again, please review, as the comments really help to point me in the right direction, and encourage me to update faster. Also, it would really help if anyone had any ideas as to what I can put on the profile 'about' bit.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Robin Hood TV show, it belongs to people with money.**

"LET ME GO!" The distressed shout echoed noiselessly around the room. Just another unimportant prisoner being forced into Hell's Dungeons, I thought.

"GET OFF ME!"

A light illuminated the dungeon and a figure came down the stairs, kicking and flailing for freedom. I just sniggered to myself and looked at the floor miserably, watching the insects burrow into the soil (even _insects_ had a more interesting life than I did). A few guards held it by the neck and arms, and it was attempting to wrestle out of their grip, but it was pointless- they already had it within touching distance of the cell. The guards thrust the person into the cell, and it squealed with pain as it brutally hit into the wall.

"I'll make you pay for this!" It tried to shout, but it was no more than a feeble cry.

The guards laughed, turned, and strode out of the dungeon, leaving a solitary flickering flame to shed some light in the darkness. As they sat up I saw long, curling, untamed hair cascade past their shoulders, which brought me to the realisation that my neighbour was, in fact, a female. A girl. I threw my head against the floor in defeat and closed my weary eyes. When will these _females_ stop interfering in my life? Can they just vanish from my life so that I don't have to endure pain after pain?

"Men," she spat viciously, catching my starved brain's attention, "If I had my way they would disappear in a puff of smoke, and the world would be a happier place."

If only that would happen with the women of the world.

She turned towards my cell, and our eyes locked for a brief moment.

"What are you staring at?" She gave me a dirty look before slumping by the iron bars.

Typical woman.

Her brows furrowed in thought, and then she looked back at me.

"I know you." She began cautiously. "You're him aren't you? Isabella's brother." I groaned inwardly, and the mention of Isabella my blood began to boil. "She's a friend of mine."

"Not that close obviously!" The words sliced through the air like a knife. Her eyes narrowed.

"Her nasty husband did this to me, clever!" Her voice was dripping with annoyance and sarcasm.

I couldn't stop the chuckle escape from my lips.

"Thornton." I smirked as I realised that he may be my way out of this hellhole. "Is he here?" The laugh came again, seeming to cause the girl slight confusion.

"She's terrified of him." Her voice was softer this time, and it was evident that she couldn't see why I was smirking and laughing; she couldn't see that Isabella had only fuelled the fire that is Thornton.

"Well she shouldn't have run off and left him then, should she?!" I snapped harshly, my blood boiling.

She just didn't understand that it was Isabella's fault that Thornton was like this, and that she knew what Thornton's reaction would be when he found that she had taken off and left him. Even I, who barely knew Thornton, could see that he didn't want Isabella going anywhere, so of course Isabella would be scared!

"You always were a bit pleased with yourself!" She retorted.

I rolled my eyes, typical girl. What did she know? I lost any interest that I had in this girl in the cell next to me, and refocused on the insects with better lives, who were still trying to cram themselves into a tiny gap in the wall.

"I saw you once." Her tone was softer, gentler, so I turned back to face her, but she was just staring at the floor. "The man in black on his black horse. The big 'I AM'."

The ends of my lips twitched slightly, but I suppressed the smile.

"Look at you now," the voice became slightly harsher, although still quite quiet and gentle, "dirty, miserable and small, and now you're going to be executed."

The last part nearly made me wince, and anger became my most prominent emotion within a split second.

"By the look of it you may not be far behind!"

"I HOPE YOU GO TO HELL!" She shouted fiercely, and stormed to the other side of her cell.

"I'm already there." I whispered, before closing my eyes.

Images of Marian flitted through my head; images that if I wanted to stay a sane man, I should not allow in. I tried to banish them from my mind, but each time they became stronger and clearer; each time they became more horrific. It was as if I was being pushed to the edge by a supernatural force, with it wanting to see how much pain I can withstand. Another woman appeared in the background, but I couldn't make out who it was- I could only make out long, wild, unruly hair. Then the visions returned, and Hell's fire began burning away any sanity that I had left-

I bolted upright. Sweat was dripping from my face; my hands were shaking; and I was breathing heavily- too heavily. I hoped that the girl hadn't seen me, so I quickly glanced at her to check, but she was facing the opposite way. I let my head fall back onto the hard floor, and tried to think of something to force the images to stay away. My thoughts whirled around in my head for a second, before eventually settling on, strangely, the girl in the next cell…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*MEG'S POV*

**A/N: Just wanted to thank you all for reading this, especially those who review- and I know that this sounds like a clich****é, but it does mean a lot. BeefPie and SleepingwithinWater, your continued support is astounding, and Clarissa13 (if you're reading this) you really should know that 'mostly extinct is not extinct enough'- there now I should know if you're reading this despite the fact that you strongly dislike the main male character in this. (Apologies to everyone, but I really had to get that out.) Oh, also, thanks if you have added this to alerts! :D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Robin Hood, then I would be rich, and I'm not, no matter how much I wish it to be true.**

"I hope you go to Hell!"

The words replayed in my head, over and over. I hated to admit it, but it was a harsh thing to say, even to Gisborne. I didn't really want him to go to Hell... so why did I say it? I racked my brains for an answer to this simple question. I couldn't find any reason that I should hate him, even after all the terrible things he had done; even after Isabella making her dislike towards men evident, and I think she hates him (although siblings do tend to go through the 'I hate you' phases); I couldn't even hate him when applying my 'hating men' ethic. I guess…I guess it was because he was going to die that I didn't hate him- like it was a waste of effort to hate him.

I mean, he didn't show any signs of defensive attitude, or any anger towards me. In fact, I'd go as far as to say he looked emotionless- which could mean he didn't have the strength (which I doubt, because from what I have experienced and seen of Sir Guy of Gisborne, he was never without strength, even if he only had a little), or he was miserable. A part of me felt…felt sorry for him…

I glanced across at the man in the neighbouring cell. His chest rose and fell rhythmically; his eyes were closed, and there was a faint trace of a smile on his lips. _Sleeping. _He seemed to be having peaceful dreams- he had good body language, and seemed undisturbed in his own world.

A groan escaped from my mouth as I wondered when Isabella would come to let me out. She had to come eventually- Thornton couldn't stay forever, and Isabella would surely come to free me from this hellhole. I hoped that she would get rid of that nasty husband and free me; she shouldn't forget about me… What was I thinking? Isabella was my friend! She wouldn't forget about me! I just hoped that she would get here before they killed me… Execution. Oh, God no. I really don't want to die. Is this a punishment for not taking any suitors? If my life was spared, I suppose I could try… I just hate them all! They're always so…so… stupid! But if it got me out of this place alive...

A flicker of movement in the corner of my eye made my attention turn to Guy. His body was rigid; his eyelids were scrunched up; his face was contorted with agony; and his hands were gripping the floor, as if for safety. For some strange reason, I felt really sorry for him, and…and I wanted to go and comfort him? What? No. I couldn't want to comfort Sir Guy of Gisborne- the man who has killed countless people in cold-blood!

To prevent any more uncharacteristic thoughts, I turned in the opposite direction to him, and pondered over my fate.

The burning sensation in my wrists became the most prominent thing in my mind. _The shackles._I desperately tried to remove them, to stop the pain.

"Just leave it will you."

Guy's voice said that he was annoyed and tired (well, he didn't get much sleep, and if this has been happening every night, I couldn't blame him for being snappy).

"But it hurts!" I retorted, looking up at him. He had dark shadows under his eyes, proving my theory about lack of sleep. His face showed no tell-tale signs of emotion.

"That's why they do it- deal with it."

Guy dropped his head into his hands, and I rolled my eyes. Typical man. Then I realised that my throat was really dry.

"I'm thirsty."

"Well best save your breath and stop whining." He snapped.

"Nasty piece of work you, aren't you?" I shot back. "No wonder Isabella wants you dead!" I paused and thought about what I had just said. "What did you do to her anyway?"

"Oh give me strength! It's almost worth dying to be spared your endless chatter!"

_Thanks._

"Oh come on. You're here, I'm here. What else are we going to do?"

He seemed to consider this for a moment before his eyes showed some emotion of which I couldn't place- hatred? Loathing? Remorse?

"I found her a husband, that's what I did!" He snarled and glowered at the ground before mumbling, "Good price too."

"You sold her? Your own sister?!" I exclaimed.

"It was her best chance in life. It's not my fault she went and made a mess of it."

"Well of course it is! All of it! You sold her to a monster!" I regretted the words almost instantly, which confused me- why am I thinking these things and regretting things that I say? He's a man, and I shouldn't be treating him with any exception just because he was going to die.

"You stupid girl! You know nothing about it!"

"I'm not 'stupid girl'. I'm Meg." I countered. "And I'm still thirsty."

I heard a sigh come from Guy's direction. He must be bored stiff of my endless whining, and why shouldn't he be? I knew I had the tendency to be annoying (something I had put into practise to get rid of the suitors), but something in me was trying to make me refrain from being so, causing my trained brain to act according to the opposite of these 'feelings'.

"That stone around your neck." His voice was softer, gentler, almost defeated, so I picked up the stone on the cold necklace and looked at him. "Suck it; it will make your mouth water."

And it did.

It seems that every time I try to banish these 'feelings' some invisible force interferes and makes him do something to bring them to the forefront of my mind.

"Thank you." I whispered, hoping upon hope that he didn't hear me. I was just giving the force what they wanted; it wasn't like it would happen again or stir any emotions.

"You're welcome." Came the soft reply, causing me to smile.

Wait, smile? _So much for those emotions not coming into play…_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: I am soooooooo sorry that this took forever! I have been incredibly busy (mainly boring social things that I couldn't escape from and sister's birthday, etc.), and school has been killing trees again (homework). I completely understand if you want to kill me or something, so I promise not to leave it this long again…hopefully…**

**I want to thank all of you lovely people who have bothered to review- the world needs more of you! And a massive hug to those who have followed or 'favourited' this.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine… etc… etc… someone else's marvellous creation…**

***MEG'S POV***

Guy was deep in thought; one glance at his face could tell anyone that, largely due to the fact that his eyes were staring at a random spot on the floor, and he was muttering to himself.

I studied Guy for a couple of seconds, coming to the realisation that he was handsome. I hated to admit it, but he was_. Stop it Meg_. I couldn't think like this, especially not about Guy- Isabella would kill me if she found out. He seemed to feel me staring at him, because he lifted his head and looked at me, his eyes looking at me questioningly. To get myself out of an awkward situation, I knew I had to ask him something- anything.

"Are you scared?" Guy looked confused, as if he had been expecting a different question.

"What of?" As if it wasn't obvious.

"What of?!" I snorted, "Your date with the executioner."

"Do I look scared?" I studied him for a second.

"Actually, no." He looked away. "Terrible, yeah. One out of ten for personal appearance." Not. I smiled at him, my attempt at a joke seeming to register on his face. "But not frightened. I'm most impressed. It's as if you've got a clear conscience."

"Why shouldn't I have?" Guy's voice was harsher this time, like I had struck a nerve.

"Because of all the awful things you've done in your life. I mean, no-one actually seems sorry that you're on the way out do they? Does that not make you sad?"

The sympathy welled up inside of me. Yes, this man had done terrible things in his life that most would say are unforgivable, but something inside me was telling me to well, forgive him- give him another chance- and let him have the opportunity to change. He's obviously been through a lot, and maybe he just needs time away from power, and away from the bad influences. I doubt that he's do anything this horrible if he wasn't near those asinine people all the time. The look of sadness on his face after I had asked, showed me that he had remorse; showed me that he could be a different person.

"I can't help what people think of me. What's done is done. And if I am to die, then so be it."

Oh you stupid man. Of course you could change someone's opinion of you. It would be difficult, yes, but not impossible. What was worrying was that Guy wasn't putting up a fight against death.

"Is your life really that empty, that you don't care whether you live or die?"

***GUY'S POV***

Yes. That was the first thought that came into my head. I had nothing though. My power had been stripped from me, thanks to my moronic sister. My parents had died long ago, so any family that I may have cared for are no longer in my life. _Marian_. Oh dear Lord. Marian. I destroyed her. The one woman I actually had feelings for, rather than my using them. What did I have? I was stuck in a damp prison cell, with my mind giving me hell, with nobody for company except her. Meg. She had turned out to be, well….good company… She may have been immensely annoying to begin with, but now- as I'm going to die- I may as well admit that it was alright to have someone in the cell next to me who couldn't shut up. I suppose that it was reassuring to hear another voice and know that you're not imagining it.

"EW!" I looked up and saw Meg's bread rolling across the floor. "Maggots." She explained, dusting off her clothes. "I'm starving." She complained.

I saw my blackened piece of bread in the corner of my eye, and I reached over to pick it up. Carefully, I scraped off the dirtiest bits of the bread, cleaning it considerably. I looked at Meg, who was paler than before, and edged closer towards the bars dividing us.

"Here," I passed the bread through to her, and she shuffled over to take it, "keep your strength up."

For some reason, she smiled at me… A genuine smile… and I don't know why, but my heart warmed.

"There must be some good in you yet."

Er, what? Has she heard _anything_ about me?

"You don't know me." I countered, shaking my head. I heard some crunching sounds as Meg ate the bread. "Besides, I thought you hated men."

"I do!" She looked up indignantly. "I do…" She said the last part as if she was trying to convince herself that she did hate them….us even…

I snorted and looked up at the ceiling of the cell. Was I… was I _sad _that she hated men? I looked at her again, just to check if I 'felt anything' when I looked at her or something ridiculous like that, and she was staring right back at me. Quickly, she averted her gaze; a small blush crept onto the surface of her skin. What the hell did that mean? _Did_ it mean anything? Oh well, it didn't matter anyway, I was going to meet the end the next day, and wake up in the fiery pits of Hell…

**Again, I am soooo sorry about this ENORMOUS gap. I promise to upload faster the next time… please don't kill me!**

**Oh please, please, please review! It makes me happy :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hello! Sorry AGAIN about updates etc. This time I really mean that I will update! Definitely before the….um… 10****th**** November, so if on the 5****th**** you could PM me to remind me if I haven't already updated! Ok… I want to thank:**

**Bangor, Kassandra203, Viscy Whiskey Poo, kissfromarose2 (LOVE your profile), cygnet1, Greenwood Archer, funnygirl00, marshasnel, SleepingwithinWater, Beefpie, and LadyKate1.**

**All of them have either reviewed, followed, or added to favourites.**

**An extended thanks to the Guest reviewers! Also, macgyvershe who gives me loads of support through PMs and who writes great SHERLOCK stuff, for those interested…**

**Funnygirl00 has written an AMAZING Guy/Meg, so if you haven't already read it- GO THERE! Trust me, it's awesome.**

**I may be posting something on Friday, but I haven't decided yet… Friday? Why Friday? So I can post on my BIRTHDAY! YAAAY!**

**Anyway…. Sorry that it's a bit shorter, but I did loads of work for this and future chapters…**

* * *

***GUY POV***

Meg.

That annoying, stupid girl. She made me think about… well, about everything that I've forced myself to put away in my mind; everything that I didn't have the strength to think about before.

For some unknown reason, she was making me think…and feel. Was she- was she actually _getting_ to me? No. That's impossible. It's sad to think that she'll have to go soon…well when Isabella comes to release her. It'll be peaceful… No talking…well it is reassuring but- Oh dear Lord… I should think about something else…this is just depressing. Depressing? No…This is just-

A clatter of noise interrupted my thought process, and a flood of light entered the dungeons. Guards and… Isabella.

"Release her!" Isabella's voice echoed around the dungeon.

"Isabella! You're back!" Meg exclaimed, jumping up.

I rolled my eyes, but still watched intently, despite tuning out of the conversation. Meg's expressions went through various stages: relief, happiness, and then-

"…release Guy too?"

Her voice rang out through the dungeon. Stupid girl! Had she not learnt to keep her mouth shut? It would only get her into trouble!

"…our enemy."

And my sister's concepts of allies and foes were still warped, as however much I am her enemy, I am not Meg's… I mean…I think not…

Meg turned to look at me…worriedly? No… regretfully? Well, it appeared that she wanted me to be free, for whatever stupid reason… She looked at me again and this time-

No… she definitely did not look longingly at me… great…I'm making up stuff now.

* * *

It seemed like an eternity had passed before I finally came to terms with the fact that she wasn't coming back- Isabella had got hold of her. It was strangely upsetting that she was gone….

A figure that looked like Meg stood on the steps. _Damn mind!_ Why couldn't it stop plaguing me with mirages for once?! Then the figure moved towards me- and it held a plate of food. I felt like I had lost once again to my mind when I managed to get something out of my mouth.

"M-Meg?"

She knelt down in front of the bars, so I moved closer to her, still wondering if she was real. 'Meg' looked up at me- her eyes glossy due to the tears coating them- and I knew then that she was real. Meg pushed some food through the bars for me.

"Thank you, but no." I shook my head; she would only get into trouble. I attempted to push it back at her, but she stopped it.

"You must eat...For me…It's the least I can do."

She sounded like she was almost crying, but why would she think I would eat when I was going to die anyway, much less eating for her?

"You've done more than enough." I tried to be as kind as I could with my tone of voice. I mean, I had been thinking more about Marian- not in the nightmarish way- because of her. Then I realised that she was silently crying.

"I h-haven't d-done any-anything."

"You have. You've made me think."

"About what?"

"About somebody I used to know. She saw good when there was none. She made me a better man." _A bit like you have._

"Wh-what happened?"

"I destroyed her." I noticed a tear roll down her cheek. "I destroyed everything."

Everything.

She tried to speak, but Meg was definitely going to be found out if she stayed any longer, and I feared what Isabella would do to her if she was the one to catch her in my presence.

"Go. Go on."

I motioned for her to go, hoping upon hope she wouldn't be stubborn enough to argue.

She obliged, and left.

Left…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**HEY! Ok, so the worst thing in the world happened to me- I lost My Book. My Book (deserves those capitals I assure you) contains my stories, my writing, snippets of things, and my Robin Hood dialogue taken from the show (which I spent hours doing). That is why this is late. I did, of course, find it in the most annoyingly obvious place, a month after I had lost it- my bookcase. In my defence, I never ever put my book in the bookcase so… yeah…**

**Thanks to those of you who have more recently reviewed, followed or favourited! I LOVE YOU TOO!**

**Disclaimer: If this was mine, Meg wouldn't have d-d-died…**

*MEG POV*

Guy.

He was so sure that there was nothing that could be done to save him. As far as he was concerned, he was damned- damned to the rest of eternity in what he calls 'Hell'. If he was given a second chance…

I walked into Isabella's chamber, and the woman in question was muttering as she wrote- her eyes were wide and she seemed so pleased with herself. Isabella looked at me, so I smiled at her, hoping that she couldn't tell that my mind was elsewhere.

The keys.

Isabella had left the keys for the prison cells right on the edge of the table. One set was hanging precariously over the edge, so if I could just reach it I could- I could get Guy out. Let him start afresh- well as afresh as he could get.

His sister seemed intent upon writing this letter to Prince John, and she appeared to be looking at the chests of treasure when she DID look up. If I was quick…

In the split second that I had after she smiled at me again and continued writing, I swiftly snatched the keys of the table and raced out of the room- all the way to the dungeons. By the time I got there, my heart was pounding hard against my chest, partly with the fact that I had just sprinted all the way down to the dungeons, but it was mainly with the thought of getting him out in time and not getting caught in the process.

"Meg?!"

I had to be quick. I jammed the keys into the lock and flung the cell door open before I rushed to him and unlocked his shackles.

"I can't let her kill you- I just can't."

"You'd do this…for me?"

Bewilderment and joy were spread across his face like it was an artist's canvas, so it was one of the times that I didn't have to look deep in order to read him. I stood up, and helped him to his feet, as he should have lacked strength. Then I felt a cold hand against my cheek, not the type of touch that would cause a person to flinch away from it, but a welcoming touch. I looked up at Guy, and smiled back at him.

"Thank you."

See…you _could_ change, and you did, so-

"Well this is touching." Isabella stepped out from the shadows, becoming illuminated in the flickering flames of the purgatory prison.

Guy then blurted something in my direction, which I guessed was along the lines of 'go', so I ran for the exit, and he ran for Isabella, who screamed for her usually gormless guards, and caught hold of me, while their blades crossed over Guy, meaning any escape plan was useless.

"She didn't know what she was doing!"

"Oh of course she did!" Isabella's voice was dripping with venom as she addressed her brother, whom she hated so much. "How could you? I set you free and this is how you repay me?"

"We're not the same! I do things out of love and you're doing this out of hate!"

_Love_. Do I do things out of love? Well I did just say something on the spur of the moment, so if anything becomes of that I suppose that I could out it down to having to say something to retort back to her.

Then Isabella shook me and it was shocking as my brains weren't used to being wobbled about so much.

"How dare you!" She yelled at me, "I suppose I should be grateful. Now the only person I can trust is myself. I'm on my own." And I was thrown to one of the guards holding Guy. Although I didn't appreciate being held by the moronic guards, it was a relief to be out of Isabella's physical range.

"You put yourself there Isabella!"

_Ow? Could the imbecile of a guard leave my hair alone? It had enough tangles before._

"I can say the same for you." _Umm…where exactly? Oh… well it's unlikely that she'll-_

"If you two lovebirds," _we're __not__ lovebirds_, "want to be together, that's fine, you shall. You'll both die."

You'll both die. Isabella's words echoed in my mind, causing a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach, which I knew would be replicated upon my face.

The guards threw us into a different place- not a cell, although it may as well have been. The room was bare, and the air was moist and carried a distinct smell of manure. Therefore, we must have been thrown in near to the stables.

"I'm sorry."

I looked up at Guy's bedraggled figure on the opposite side of the room.

"It's not your fault."

"It is. It always is. If I could've made you hate me more then you wouldn't have come back to help me escape an-"

"Look- it's not your fault. There's nothing you could have done differently. You practically did all you could to make me hate you and look how that turned out."

"How _did_ that turn out?" He was smirking.

I rolled my eyes, and gave an answer completely different to the confession he may have wanted to hear.

"Well we're going to die aren't we?"

"Ah."

"Exactly."

We sat in amicable silence for a short time, no doubt both pondering our inevitable demise at the hands of death incarnate. There was no way out of it. She _was_ going to kill us. After her display in the dungeons, it was fair to say that I would not be spared, and Guy most definitely would not be. _You shouldn't have freed him..._

_He's a murderer._

_He doesn't deserve this._

_Innocent people have been killed because of him…_

The whiny little voice in the back of my mind returned, the poisonous words infiltrating my thoughts and spreading the black venom throughout my mind.

_He doesn't care about anyone._

No. He has cared. He does care. That Marian girl…He did care for that Marian.

_Then how could he have killed her?_

JEALOUSY! My thought shot like a bullet through the venomous darkness of my mind. HE WAS JEALOUS OF THE LOVE THAT SHE GAVE TO ANOTHER, WHILE HE LOVED HER! IT WASN'T HIS FAULT! HAVE YOU NOT SEEN THE WAY THAT HE REACTED TO HIS ACTION? HE HAS BEEN IN HELL!

And the hostile thoughts were vanquished…

At least for the moment…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Again, my sincere apologies- had some important stuff that delayed me a lot. Thanks to all of you for putting up with me! And to those of you who have followed or added me to favourites!**

**Disclaimer: I'd be a published author by now if it was mine.**

**This is a special one for Beefpie who isn't feeling that great at the moment- get better soon!**

***GUY POV***

That woman is…

Annoying?

Temperamental?

Unbelievably confusing?

She comes down to SAVE ME, yet she then goes and sits on the other side of the room. Granted, we did exchange a few words, but nothing as to why she actually saved me. I thought she was going to tell me for a second then, but she answered me with a sarcastic eye roll.

Typical.

But does any of this matter- we're going to die soon anyway, what does it matter that I don't know what her intentions or driving motives were? What-

I noticed what I had just said and quickly backtracked.

_**We're**__ going to die._

Realisation kicked in. Meg hadn't really done anything THAT wrong! Yes, she'd "befriended" an "enemy to the Sheriff", and freed them from the place that they deserved to be, but putting that aside she hadn't done much! Well, nothing that Isabella could imprison her for (her wish not to marry any of the suitors that her father picked out was only her defiant nature).

But she was going to die with me.

And there was nothing I could do.

I was going to be the cause of another death; another woman for whom I cared. I suppose that I did care for this unruly girl, who had slowly warmed up to me, though she's none the wiser. In a way, it was like a repeat of Marian.

_Marian._

I braced myself against the rush of pain and guilt that flooded my body; the anger that filled me when I was reminded of that event. I couldn't let it happen again. Not to Meg. She doesn't deserve it.

I racked my brains for anything that I could possibly do to save her.

I came up with the most ridiculous ideas, but nothing that could be of any use in the grand scheme of things.

She HAD to be saved.

Meg had moved somewhat closer to me since we had exchanged a conversation. I'm not sure whether that she knew what she was doing, but it wasn't that long before she sat next to me.

"I trust you had a pleasant journey."

She stared up at me with narrowed eyes, but a grin played at the edges of her lips.

"It was a bit bumpy."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"Yes." Meg nodded, smiling.

I wanted to persist with my questions, in order to discover her real motives for freeing me, as my suspicions couldn't possibly be true.

A gust of cold wind blew in through a gap in the stone wall (though nothing big enough to escape through), but I was used to it, so it didn't affect me. Meg, however, wasn't quite as accustomed to it, causing her to shiver. She was freezing. I only did what any gentleman would have done- I pulled her into a hug. She shot me a look, which I promptly ignored and continued to warm her up, despite her wriggling. Eventually, she settled down and she lay comfortably, enveloped in my arms, awaiting our fate.

***MEG POV***

I awoke to find myself encased in Guy's muscular arms; he was a surprisingly comfortable companion, not that I would admit that to him. It was one thing to find a man tolerable, but something completely and utterly different to enjoy being held by one.

But our peaceful silence was not to be long lived. Half a dozen guards spilled into the room and hauled us to our feet before dragging us along a shadowy corridor. Guy's face was solemn and I tried, for his sake, to keep the panic out of mine. We were shoved through a heavy wooden door and into the blazing sunlight, momentarily blinding us. My eyes took a while to become accustomed to the brightness of my surroundings, but even when I had regained my sight I didn't like what I saw.

Isabella was poised like a queen on the podium- well, with a tinge of the poisonous cobra that she is- and she looked as ruthless and relentless as ever, maybe even more so. Opposite her, on a separate podium, was the thing that I have never wanted to see- the block. In a few moments I'll be up there and it will be the end.

"Guy…I'm scared." My voice couldn't come out anything louder than a pathetic whisper, but he heard it.

"When it comes it'll be very quick."

I know that it was meant to be reassuring, but it must hurt at some point. I could feel my chest tighten, and a wave of nausea came upon me as we were pushed onto the podium. As Isabella spoke, I began to feel sick. I'm going to die.

_I'm going to have my head severed from my body. Guy's going to die._

I managed to turn my head slightly so that I could see Guy, and it was then that I realised that I was shaking all over.

"Have the condemned any final words?"

Isabella's dreadful voice rang out around the castle. There was no way that I could say anything- a fountain of sick was sure to come pouring out of my mouth.

"Very well Isabella, you win." Guy spoke, his defiance coming through, but what on earth was he doing? "Kill me of you must, but not her. I'll do whatever you want, but don't take her life."

He was trying to save me…

He was willing to give his own life to save mine…

"PROCEED WITH THE EXECUTION!"

The fateful words were hollered from Isabella's tiny being, and I realised that Guy's words had done nothing to Isabella. She really was an ice monster.

The guards forced me onto my knees and placed my head on the block. I felt myself shake more violently and begin to whimper.

_This is it._

_My life will be no more._

I may as well admit it now I'm going to die.

_I love Guy of Gisborne._

I could hear the whistling of the axe as it was raised and began the descent-

Suddenly the axe was planted in the block beside Guy's head, and there was a flurry of movement all around me, as cries of "HOOD!" filled the area- Robin Hood had saved us- and Guy took the opportunity to untie himself and me. I felt relief flood my face as I realised that I wasn't going to die, and I smiled at Guy as he helped me down from the podium. Then I saw a guard with a spear charging at Guy.

"LOOK OUT! GUY! GUY! NO!"

I leapt in front of Guy as the spear plunged into my stomach. Searing pain filled every fibre of my body as I fell to the ground. I clutched the wound and saw some of the blood come away on my hands before Guy hoisted me up into his arms and ran for it.

I don't know how long he was carrying me for, but every second was excruciating. He rested by a little creek and pulled me onto his lap, while he cradled my head. I didn't know if I could summon up the strength to speak, but I knew that I didn't have long left.

"Kiss me." I murmured.

"Shhhhh…." Guy stroked my hair out of my face, obviously not understanding.

"Please."

And he smiled at me before giving me the sweetest kiss in the world.

"I always quite liked you, you know." A tiny laugh escaped my lips before the pain became too much to handle. It was burning me up inside, like it was tearing my organs out one by one, and inflicting as much pain humanly possible. I caught a glimpse of Guy's face which eased it marginally, but it was met with a roar of pure torture from the wound.

It was then that I felt the last slivers of my life slip away, disappearing for eternity…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**AARGH…. Apologies? I'm horrific at updating aren't I? OH DEAR… I am extremely grateful to the lot of you, and especially to those who followed last chapter! It means a lot! And if any of you have Tumblr, I'm 'valkyriesparrows', and if you let me know your name I'll follow you back! ;)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine... Unless I steal it, but that's not very **_**legal**_**…**

***DJAQ POV***

We'd been wandering around Sherwood Forest for ages- becoming reacquainted with it and searching for a nice squirrel for Much. Will and I had decided to return from the Holy Land; it was nice while it lasted, but we missed everyone too much, and there was less of the adrenaline rush. It was just as Will was about to pounce on the squirrel to capture it, that I heard the sound of people talking. Now, with it being Sherwood, you can't exactly be too relaxed about other people in the forest- and considering we didn't know about the circumstances that Nottingham was in, I thought it best if I checked. Will grumbled as the squirrel scampered off, and we clutched our weapons as we edged closer to the noise.

I peeked through the leaves and was astonished by the sight- Gisborne was cradling a girl who was looking rather pallid and ghostly, and he seemed to be…caring. Will was becoming restless at the sight of Gisborne, and I could tell that he wanted to run out and then run him through, but for the sake of the girl...

"Calm down Will." I muttered, and he instantly attempted to.

My attention returned to Gisborne and the girl- who was obviously weakening with every second. They seemed to be exchanging a few words, and Gisborne looked worried, but then he smiled and...kissed her. The strange thing was, was that it seemed genuine on his part, and that the girl was smiling at him. That was not Gisborne surely!

Then the girl's head lolled to the side, and he couldn't hide his emotions. As he closed her eyes, tears seemed to spill over his cheeks- and he pulled her lifeless body close to his. She really meant something to him…

My mind began to wander- what if that was Will, and I had died? I'd want someone to help him, and make him feel better. In fact, I wouldn't want to leave him in the first place but you get my drift. My heart tightened in my chest; suddenly I wanted this girl to live- to be okay and to put Gisborne out of his misery.

Absent-mindedly, I pushed the leaves aside and hurtled down the descent to reach Gisborne, with cries of warning and "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" from behind me. Gisborne was too wrapped up in his emotional state to notice me.

I knelt down beside her body and said:

"May I?"

Gisborne registered my presence then, but although he didn't seem pleased to see me, he allowed me to have a closer look at her. As I searched for the offending wound, I heard Will running up behind me.

"SAFFIA! WHAT ARE YOU DOIN-"

I turned around and shot him a glance that told him to 'shut up'.

"But he's the enem-"

He realised that he would soon regret whatever he accidently let slip, as Gisborne was not in the best of moods, and kept quiet. Upon further inspection of the girl, I identified that it was a deep gash in her stomach, most likely from a spear, which had proved fatal. But there was always that miniscule chance…

"Can I have a further look at her? Somewhere more sheltered."

"Be careful." A raspy voice escaped from Gisborne, he was not taking her death very well. As I moved to lift her, Gisborne hoisted her up into his arms. "I'll take her…" This was not the same Gisborne that I knew; this one was more protective of whom he cares about.

"Will would you-?" Will understood what I was trying to say, and he grudgingly led the way, in the search for a nearby cave.

After a couple of minutes of trudging through the undergrowth, we came across an old cave that Will, Allan and I often hid inside to escape Gisborne's guards, meaning it was kind of ironic that we were taking him there. I laid my headscarf on a slab of flat rock, and Gisborne carefully rested the girl's body on top of it, but didn't leave her side.

I rooted through one of the bags we had brought to find my tools, then cleaning them for use on this poor girl.

"Is there really any point?"

Will's voice was soft, but I could tell he didn't understand what I was doing, and why I was helping Gisborne.

"To save a girl's life, yes there is."

"But she's," he lowered his voice, "dead."

"I know, but there's a slim chance that-"

"But for Gisborne?"

"He may have changed Will Scarlett."

Will opened his mouth to protest but no words came out, and I couldn't help thinking how fish-like (but adorable) he looked. I pushed past him to the girl, whose hand was being held by Gisborne. He was whispering things to her, and it was obvious he thought he'd never get her back. Gently, I placed the tools by the side of her and motioned to Gisborne to go away- he pretended not to notice.

"I have to cut open her dress."

Then he understood why I was asking him to leave, reluctantly retreating to the other side of the cave.

Slowly, I peeled off some of the leaves that had managed to stick to her dress and then picked up my scalpel; feeling the weight of it in my hand again was oddly comforting. I sliced off the material that had been soaked (by a huge amount of blood) to find an enormous gash that evidently cut deep into the flesh. Knowing that I didn't have long to operate before she died for certain, I inspected the wound closely and found that it cut through to the stomach- not damaging it entirely, but it needed urgent repairs.

"Will, I need you to stop staring and come here."

He obliged and put pressure onto the wound while handing me the tools required to fix this mess. I didn't have long; I hoped I could save her; there was always the chance that I couldn't…


End file.
